Naruto: the True Snake Sannin
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: I am the True Snake Sannin, the holder of the Yamata no Orochi. it may not be a Bijuu but it can go toe to toe with the Hachibi and win hands down but yet not go toe to toe the Kyuubi and win. Orochimaru ain't got shit on me. hell he can't even summon his snakes anymore. i will protect those close to me. the truth has been revealed. i have revealed the Sandaime to who he truly was!
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, it seems like they could use a little help… yep they need my help now that Orochimaru summoned good old Manda." Naruto said and suddenly disappeared in a burst of pure speed. There was no blur at all, he just up and disappeared.

Naruto appeared off to the side of the three summons', "Manda…. To me!" Naruto yelled which got Manda and everybody in the clearing to turn to him.

The other summons took a glance at Manda who went slightly wide eyed and suddenly bowed his head. Orochimaru doesn't even get the kind of respect from Manda.

"Naruto, how may I be of serves?" Manda asked which caused everybody to look at Manda and Naruto like they grew twenty heads.

"Manda… Sever your contract with Orochimaru would you kindly?" Naruto said,

Manda quickly shook Orochimaru and Kabuto off of his head and nodded "Yes, lord Naruto… would you also like me to take away all his knowledge of all snake related Jutsu?" he asked.

Naruto nodded "Yes, that would be wonderful… also send the misses my best wishes as well. By the way how are the hatchlings?" he said.

Manda glowed for a few moments and said "It is done; Orochimaru has been erased from the clan scroll as well as all his snake jutsu taken from him. Thanks you and the hatchlings are doing fine. They want you to visit again. Till next time Lord Naruto, as always it is a pleasure to serve the holder of the Yamata no Orochi… you are always welcome in our clan." Manda said and disappeared but not before saying "Call on me later, I wish to give you something."

Orochimaru looked at Naruto in fury, "YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK MY JUTSU AND MY SUMMONS AWAY FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled and charged Naruto only to get kicked in the face by a rolling roundhouse kick. (If you don't get what I mean then think of how Orochimaru elongates his tongue.)

Kabuto quickly grabbed his master and disappeared in a shushin. "It's been a long time, eh Naruto?" Jiraiya stated.

Naruto glanced at the Toad Sannin "Yes… it has been a while hasn't it. It's been what, four years?" he said.

Tsunade was about to speak up, but was interrupted by her apprentice Shizune (23 years old not 28), pushing past her and gave Naruto a running tackle-hug.

"Oomph," Naruto said as he was tackled to the ground by the beautiful young woman. "Hello Shizune my dear, how have you been? I see you have been looking over my beautiful Hakana." He said.

Shizune nodded "yes I have, she was attacked by that Kabuto guy and I've been healing her. You-you're not going to go off and leave again, are you?" she said and asked the last part softly.

Naruto shook his head in the negative. Shizune squealed and hugged him again, "Good, Hana and Hakana have sent me messages asking for any news on you!" she said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at the scene as if it was scandalous. For Tsunade she always thought that her apprentice never even liked men because she always turned down dates and never really looked at any men. She now knew why.

Jiraiya on the other hand was very surprised that his apprentice was involved with Naruto Kurokishi, Naruto of the Meiton, Naruto the true Snake Sannin. Jiraiya suddenly got a thought, _"I can use his life as GEAT material for my books… with so many beauty's… it is PERFECT material and it should __**not**__ go to waste!"_

Naruto looked at his redheaded girlfriend Kanaka Uzumaki. She is garbed in black ninja sandals, black Anbu pants that go to around mid shin with white medical tape around the right thigh along with a Kunai Holster over that. She has a black T-shirt over a long sleeve purple shirt. Over those two shirts is a dark grey vest. She has her hair tied in a high ponytail which, tough high, goes down to just passed her shapely ass. On her hands is a pair of black fingerless gloves. Even though her eyes are closed Naruto knew he would see deep Sapphire Blue orbs looking at him with joy and compassion.

Naruto on the other hand is dressed in black ninja sandals, black Anbu pants tied into the sandals with blood red medical tape. He wore no shirt; this exposing his perfect chest and abs. on his arms are black gloves that go to mid bicep. Tied around the gloves in a spiral pattern going up each glove is a red leather strap with studs on them. His hair is black as night with emerald green eyes with a snake-like slit pupil. Under his gloves, on the palm of each hand is are two diamonds overlapping, red over black on each palm.

(Basically Menma with no whisker marks, nor does he have red/blue eyes.)

A few minutes later Kanaka woke up, the first thing she saw when she woke up was Naruto sitting down, leaning on a nearby rock. It happened so fast that no one except Naruto could track it… Kanaka ran to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug whispering "You're back!" and "I missed you my love!" to him which sobbing slightly.

Soon enough they all found themselves sitting in a restaurant "So, Tsunade is going to the fifth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded "Yeah, I'm going to be the next Hokage since Kanaka won our bet… and I guess I've been running away from my problems for long enough. With that old monkey dead there aren't a whole lot of people who can be the Hokage." She stated.

Naruto snorted a bit causing them all to snap their heads towards him, "the old monkey had his death coming to him the moment Kanaka was born."

Jiraiya and Tsunade growled a little "Why do you say that?" they growled out.

Naruto glared at them "Jiraiya, you're not the only one with spy network you know. Just as you were sent out to keep track of your spy network right after the attack. When I started to notice the actions of the third, I already had my spy network online so Hiruzen sent me out of the village to "keep track of my spy's and information". Since I am an active ninja it wasn't smart to disobey an order from the Kage of your village."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto "What are you trying to say?" he yelled.

Naruto sighed as the attention was heated and on him "What's I'm saying is that Hiruzen revealed Kanaka's status as the container of the Kyuubi as a bit of revenge for Her being one of the causes for his wife's death. Since there was ACTUALLY an Uchiha that controlled the beast and extracted it from Kanaka's mother, after stealing Kanaka from her mother and her father… and in order to do that the Uchiha would have had to kill the medical ninja there, one of which was Hiruzen's wife. The whole reason why Kanaka was treated the way she was before I helped her before I was sent away, is because The bastard wanted revenge and he never really cared for her. He only wanted a weapon and an outlet for the village. He Sent YOU Jiraiya, away so that the Village could have an outlet and only have him interfere if Kanaka was about to die or be raped. Your Sensei was blinded by his hatred for the Kyuubi that he damned Kanaka's life to hell!" he stated.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade who had stood up with hands on the table while glaring at him suddenly fell into their seats at the information and revelation. "DO you have any proof Naruto?" Kanaka asked her boyfriend.

"Naruto took a scroll out of a pouch on his waist and opened it to reveal it to be a sealing scroll. Naruto unsealed some documents and Tsunade and Jiraiya along with Kanaka and Shizune looked them all over.

When they finished looking over the documents Kanaka buried her head into Naruto's chest and cried openly due to the fact that one of the people who she though of as precious had been simply using her as anger management. She felt so betrayed, yet so happy at the same time. The happiness was that she found out this information from the man she loves and not some enemy on the battlefield without proof and ended with her dead or raped followed by death.

Tsunade had long since stopped gripping the table since it has been reduced to sticks at most, dust at the least. Jiraiya, on the other hand simply held his head in agony that the man who had trained him and had seemed so nice was really this type of person all along.

(I have nothing against the Third Hokage personally but with the way this story is and the way it will turn out… good old Hiruzen just had to be portrayed this way and yes, this story has Jiraiya and Tsunade NOT in the know about the whole thing and not knowing the true nature of their sensei!)

Kanaka was about ready to pass out from the information of the betrayal added onto the stress from earlier in the day from the battle.

Naruto took a sip of his Sake, "it's a little after one but I think we should rest for the rest for the day before moving out of town and back to Konoha. I'll rent us a few rooms." Naruto stated as he stood up and walked out of the building with the others following him once they got a hold of themselves.

The next day found the group of five walking down a path when Tsunade stopped them so that she could go to a hot springs village which got almost everybody to want to go.

"As much as I would like see Kanaka and Shizune naked with me in the Hot Springs, we really should be getting back to the village." Naruto stated with Kanaka and Shizune blushing with a perverted grin on their faces.

Jiraiya sighed "Sadly, I agree with Naruto and we must really be getting back. The village could be in danger for all we know." He said.

Tsunade scowled a little "Come on one day isn't going to make a difference." She protested.

She heard Naruto growl "To think that a woman like you is my new Kage. Do you even hear yourself 'one day won't make a difference.' Yeah right and a second doesn't mean the difference between life and death in a battle. The village could be prosperous the day we are supposed to get back but wasting a day here could mean that the day after the village is attacked." Naruto explained onto to see that everyone was walking towards the hot springs village. Naruto sighed and took a detour.

When Naruto caught up to the group they had just made it out of the village and he noticed that Jiraiya wasn't with them. As Naruto walked up he heard Tsunade say something "Hmm, what's that Tonton? We forgot something?"

Naruto chuckled a little "Yeah, you forgot Jiraiya. He's probably roasted by now though from most likely being in the water the whole time you were all there."

They all stared at him for a bit before they asked "And where have you been?"

"Taking a detour since I didn't want to go to the village. I also met with a few of my spy's so you needn't worry about me.

A day later

Naruto walked towards the memorial stone to look at his parents names and tell them how he has been these past four years. He was almost to the stone when he saw a little kid standing there and say to the stone "I hate you grandpa, why did you have to go and die? It was too soon for you to die as the Hokage. It's too soon for a new one!"

With that the kid turned and ran away… only to bump into Naruto. "So… you must be Konohamaru… you're in the right to hate your grandfather, especially after the things he has done since the Kyuubi attack." Naruto stated and walked around him and moved towards the stone.

Naruto knelt in front of the stone and spoke "Mother, Father, I have finally returned to talk to you. That bastard Hiruzen sent me away so that I couldn't help Kanaka and foal his plans for her. He only wanted her as a weapon. He used her as Stress relief for the village. He let the village beat her up, then when I got her to trust me and after I had been in a relationship with her and a few others he sent me away because I was a danger to his insidious plans for this village. He really was no better than Danzo. He was a war hawk though and through." Naruto sighed.

He pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth. Naruto then held up his thumb and a green flame came from its tip which lit the Cigar.

"I finally got back at Orochimaru, I took away his ability to summon snakes… it's funny really. A snake contract holder like myself who has had the contract for less time than Orochimaru had loads more respect from the snake clan than the pale Snake himself. All his snake jutsu were taken from him. Manda and his clan never ask me for sacrifices due to the burden you thrust upon me… but he respects that burden, as does the clan. We have a sot of I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine… but then again it also is so much more than that."

Naruto took a long drag of the Cigar, "Father, I am aware that you are not my birth father but yet you never cared about that. You were always there for me and I never was bothered by the fact that you are not my birth father. Since he was never in my life, YOU are my father. for all I care my dad can rot in hell. It seems that he never cared for me. I've only heard of him in passing but yet, he never came to say hello, never sent me a gift on my birthday. He just vanished and once again I'm not bothered by it. how can I be when I've never met him myself. I feel something for him but I never tried to figure out what that feeling is."

Naruto took the Cigar out of his mouth and sighed, "I know you both always told me that smoking is bad for my health… funny thing is that the very thing that you sacrificed yourselves to give me, that very thing is what keeps me from dying from cancer let alone any sickness. It regenerates any dead cells without shortening my life span. For all I know I could be immortal. Yet I feel as if being called an immortal is insulting to my father… I don't know why I feel that way, but I do."

Naruto took another long drag and sighed, "I'm sorry but I have things that I must attend to. I'll be sure to come visit you both more often now that I'm back in the village. I don't know if my actions over te years would make you proud but I hope that if you both were still alive today that you would tell me that "No mater what you do we will stand behind you every step of the way" just like you used to." Naruto finished.

Naruto walked back into the village also passing Konohamaru, who was standing in the same spot just staring at me and listening to every word I said. He was tearing up just as Naruto was while talking to his parents.

Before Naruto entered the main part of the village, he looked to the sky and said "I only stay strong for the both of you. Without the sacrifices you made… I don't know what I could have become. That burden is more of a gift than a curse."

Naruto soon came across the Hokage Tower and walked up the steps to the room where Tsunade resided along with the elders. He wall told by Tsunade to come to the meeting. He opened the doors and noticed Tsunade and the elders. He was surprised however, that Shizune was present as well.

"Elder's as the new Hokage, one of the first things I plan to do… is replace your place on the counsel as well as get rid of the civilian side since they are only supposed to be active in war time. Only a few people such as one or two people should represent the civilians and should NOT be biased against members of the village like both of you, Danzo, and the civilians. So you are all released from duty." Tsunade stated.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the elders yelled.

"On the contrary, I can do that. This village is a dictatorship. Taking your place will be Shizune and Naruto. For the civilian side the ramen stand owner as well as one of the weapon shop owners… I'm thinking… maybe that bun haired girl's father." She continued.

The Elders growled, "don't worry your pretty little heads, I know of your actions in this village and that all the people I have just release from duty have been selling village secrets to the highest bidder. Boar!" said ANBU appeared. "Show the Elders the _collection!_" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lad Hokage!" Boar Stated and opened up a scroll and unsealed all the heads as well as the burnt remains of the body's as well. He also brought out a jar filled with two tons of eyes as well as a bunch of cells along with some documents.

"What is with the eyes, Cells and Documents?" Tsunade said after she ordered the Elders to be killed as they were added to the collection.

Boar answered, "The eyes WERE supposed to be transplanted into Naruto along with the cells… the calls were your grandfathers… along with Naruto's adopted fathers, the eyes are Naruto's Mothers along with her collection of eyes from her battles… Danzo stole them and was planning to transplant them into himself for his plan to take over the village by force. It was Naruto's Parents wish for them to be transplanted as soon as you were found and brought to the village. This wish was so that the transplantation Surgery would go smoothly." Boar explained while reading the Documents to his leader.

Tsunade looked to Naruto who had a look of shock and seemed to be saying a prayer to his parents, if the look on his face told her anything.

"Naruto," he snapped to attraction "Would it be ok if we just get this out of the way so we can move on with our schedule and fix the rest of village as well as getting everything going smoothly?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded "Yes, that is fine. I would be honored to have my parents gifts implanted into my body. Yamata no Orochi-Sama has agreed to fix any abnormalities that surgery may produce. She also stated that if the eyes contain different doujutsu then she will meld them together. Now when will this surgery happen?" Naruto said/asked.

Tsunade smiled "after I check on that Sasuke kid as well as Kakashi and a boy named Rock Lee." She stated.

And so they made their way to Lee, then to Kakashi and finally Sasuke. (I did it in reverse order for a reason that will be made clear soon.")

Tsunade put her hand on Sasuke's head and a green light came int0o existence which woke him up. "Well, you should be just fine now." Sasuke looked at her. "Naruto, your mother was an Uchiha this you are half Uchiha… come with me now, since your mother wanted you to have her eyes it is best to do it now. I am aware that you will achieve the spet after the Mangekyo." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise due to not knowing that there was a step after what his brother had achieved. "I would like to analyze it to make sure it wont strain your eyes too much. Ok?" she finished with Naruto nodding in acceptance.

And so the surgery went off without a hitch. Three days after the surgery Naruto awoke (the surgery put strain on his body and Yamata no Orochi wanted him to rest as well as talk to him.) to find himself in a bed with a his lovely ladies (though he has bandages around his eyes) in chairs or in one persons case sleeping on top of him. The girls in the chairs who had their heads on the bead are Shizune and Kanaka, sleeping on top of him happened to be the lovely Hana Inuzuka. Her dogs slept in a triangle at different positions near the bed allowing them to jump u and protect their partner from any angle.

Naruto put his free hand on the table he knew was next to him, he found the object he was looking for… a mirror. He slowly unraveled the bandages around his eyes and looked into the mirror.

His eyes were now pitch black like an Uchiha, but it had a crosshair like design going through the Pupil. Naruto somehow knew that his eyes were not activated and that this is how his eyes would look when his doujutsu was inactive. Naruto pulsed some chakra into his eyes and raised an eyebrow in surprise since he recognized the markings of the different doujutsu that happened to be used in the operation.

If you want to know what the eyes look like then the picture is at the top. Keep in mind that it was originally JUST an eternal Mangekyo Sharingan… I modified it trough "paint" )

The main eye was the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It was in a pattern sort of resembling a three pointed shuriken. Each "Blade" has five circles. Three circles in each blade were Pure White symbolizing the Byakugan. The final two circles on each "Blade" were a combination of Purple and Black symbolizing the KuroDokugon (Black Poison eye), the eye that give the user complete control over shadow and Poison. Finally there is a green Pentagon in the eye symbolizing the Getagan or Pronged Eye.

"Interesting. I didn't know my eye would look like this… good thing Yamata-Chan trained me in those abilities... though I wish she had shown me or AT LEAST told me what my eyes would look like…" Naruto said (an hour is a month in his mindscape… so if I did my math right it was 180 months/years or was it 180 months and 18 years? Math never really was my thing.)

At the sound of his voice his beautiful ladies were awoken "Naruto-Kun… you awake."

"Yep." He replied.

Hana asked a question that he really didn't know how to answer so he decided to just be honest and not dodge the bullet. "so… how many girls total do you have or plan on having?"

Yep… quite the question indeed, "Including you lovely beauties I have eight and I plan for it to stay that way."

"… is it because you hold an eight headed snake in your body?" Kanaka asked.

"That, and I think that's the most I can handle…" he said sheepishly. "Now where is Tsunade?" he asked.

"I'm right here." Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

**Alright how was it. I know it was a longer first chapter than I usually put out and I hope you are all pleased with that.**

**Flames will be used to help cook the grinders I make at Subway! **

**Hell yeah so anyway this is Avatar18 and iii'mmm Out!**


	2. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
